remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mind Control Ray
The Mind Control Ray is the axis of Eggman's plot to take over the world in Sonic Colors. Description The Mind Control Ray is an artificial ray powered by a highly potent energy source. Those hit by the ray are rendered completely subservient to Dr. Eggman's every order. An apparent flaw of the Mind Control Ray is that it seems to drain its energy sources fairly quickly. This phenomenon, however, occurred with a prototype of the Mind Control Ray, and might have been fixed in Eggman's final product. History ''Sonic Colors'' In Sonic Colors, Eggman first carried out his plans for the Mind Control Ray. The project was carried out on such a large scale that he planned to mind-control the entire world. Needing energy to power such a large-scale weapon, Eggman began kidnapping the alien race know as the Wisp to drain them of the Hyper-go-on, the energy sustaining the Wisps. Placing the Mind Control Cannon on his interstellar amusement park, Eggman cunningly disguised it as a space elevator. Eggman demonstrated the power of the Mind Control Ray on a smaller scale by using it on Tails which succeeded beyond Eggman's expectations until the weapon ran out of Hyper-go-on which allowed Tails to recover his senses. In the end, the Mind Control Ray ultimately failed due to the arm of the Rotatatron (Globotron in the DS version) getting lodged into the ray cannon after a battle with Sonic. The hole in the cannon that was created by the arm made the Mind Control Ray leak Hyper-go-on energy and explode, causing the Tropical Resort to collapse into a black hole made from Hyper-go-on. ''Sonic Runners'' series ''Sonic Runners'' In Sonic Runners, Eggman tried conquering the world with the Mind Control Ray again. This time however, he used the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds to power it, draining the Emeralds until they were rendered completely inert. When Team Sonic finally confronted Eggman, the doctor fired the Mind Control Cannon at Sonic to take control of him. However, the Chaos Emeralds Sonic carried on him reabsorbed their energy from the ray, protecting him. Transforming into Super Sonic, Sonic flew then into space and destroyed the Mind Control Ray. ''Sonic Runners Adventure'' In Sonic Runners Adventure, Eggman planned to enslave the world with an Mind Control Ray powered by the Extractor and the latent power in Sky Sanctuary. After Knuckles busted the Extractor however, Eggman intensified his energy-harvesting efforts in Sky Sanctuary. In the end, Team Sonic foiled Eggman's plans by destroying the Mind Control Ray. Trivia *An apparent side effect of the Mind Control Ray is that the target's nose hair tingles. *Despite its considerable size, the Mind Control Ray cannot be seen from everywhere in the park. *The Mind Control Ray is similar to the Brainwash Beam from Sonic Jump in that they are primary plot devices in their respective games. They both take the form of a giant weapon from outer space with Eggman intending to use them to take control of Earth's citizens' minds. *According to Eggman, the amount of Wisps needed to harvest enough Hyper-Go-On to power his Mind Control Ray was significantly more than 25. Category:Technology Category:Eggman's creations